In The Familly Weasley
by FantastiqueAnonyma
Summary: Quand toute la famille Weasley/Potter est réunie pour Noël... Raconté par Victoire Weasley, fille Weasley


**Salut alors voici une nouvelle Fanfiction assez courte car j'ai du mal à finir les grandes que je commence alors j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

* * *

Il était 7h30 quand je me suis réveillée ce matin pour prendre le Poudlard Express direction King's Cross pour passer les vacances de Noël dans ma famille avec Teddy, mon meilleur ami, mon cousin, mon frère.

Je lui envois un petit oiseau en papier ensorcelé pour le réveiller, c'est notre truck à nous.

Aujourd'hui nous rentrons au Terrier, la maison de mes grands parents où chaque fois que nous rentrons de Poudlard, Teddy, Dominique, James, Rose, Albus, Louis et moi pour les vacances pour retrouver nos cousins et tout le reste de notre famille.

Quand je descends dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle en trombe, je manque de m'écraser par terre mais Teddy me rattrape de justesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir comme ça, on dirait une folle qui c'est enfuit d'Azkaban ? me demande-t-il, tout sourire dehors.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de revoir mes parent, et puis depuis quand j'ai besoin d'aide de la par de Teddy Bear ? rallège en me détachant de lui.

Depuis que nous sommes petit pour nous amuser nous nous chamaillons mais pas méchamment, nous allons même à faire la compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? me dit-il.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est justement pour ça, lui répondit-je en m'en allant.

\- Très bien alors attend toi à des représailles Princesse.

Je ne lui réponds rien alors que je déteste quand les gens m'appellent comme ça à cause des origines Vélanes de ma mère, qui nous les a transmises. Ces pourquoi je pourrais faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe quel homme.

Dans le Poudlard Express je me met dans un wagon avec mes amies Grèl et Tana et nous sommes vite rejoint par Teddy et ses amis avec qui il a reformé les Maraudeurs : Alec, Jace et Simon tout trois en 6eme année à Poufsouffle comme Teddy.

Les filles et moi sommes toujours dans la confidences des prochains projets des Maraudeurs vu que nous en faisons quasi parti, que nous trouvons des nouvelles idées et lorsqu'ils auront quittés Poudlard ils nous passeront le flambeau pour une année et nous le passeront ensuite a mes cousins pour honorer la mémoire des premiers Maraudeurs de l'histoire.

Quand nous arrivons à la Gare seulement ma mère et Harry Potter sont venus nous chercher. Par la suite nous montons tous dans la Ford Anglia de grand père Arthur qui a bien sur reçu un sort d'extension indétectable. Sur le chemin du retour Teddy et moi parlons de tout et de rien mais surtout du prochain vendetta des Maraudeurs.

Lorsque nous arrivons à destination tous les cousins se jettent sur nous pour que nous puissions jouer avec eux, comme chaque fois que nous sommes de retour à la maison.

Le soir nous allons nous coucher et comme dans nos habitude Teddy et moi partageons notre chambre et nous parlons jusqu'à très tard comme lorsque l'on était petit. Juste avant de nous coucher Teddy me demande si il peut me dire quelque chose de privé.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon cousin, lui répondis-je.

\- C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler, tu sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment de lien de sang tout les deux ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, ajoutais-je.

Lorsque nous étions petit ta mère ma fait promettre de te protéger comme ma propre sœur, et c'est ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent mais maintenant que nous avons grandi et que tu as changé, je ne veux plus te voir comme ma sœur, m'avoue-t-il.

\- Alors comment ? lui demandais-je.

\- Et bien je veux te voir comme ma petite amie, me répondit-il.

Je suis bouche bée, c'est ce que je veux l'entendre dire depuis les vacances d'été mais sur le coup je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je lâche un :

\- Oh!

En entendant ma réponse je le vois se renfrogner.

\- Je vois, si tu m'en veux et que tu ne veux plus me parler je comprendrais, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Mais pourquoi ? lui demandais-je.

\- Parce que tu es gênées, me répondit-il hésitant.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'espérais que tu me dises depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Ah, oui ? dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien et il m'embrasse.

\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui mais à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- On attend les vacances d'été pour l'annoncer à la famille et que rien de change entre nous.

\- Marché conclut.

Il me prend dans ses bras comme lorsqu'on était petit et nous nous endormons.

Je me réveille et je suis encore dans les bras de Teddy, je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et me dirige vers le bureau, où je commence à écrire une lettre pour Grèl et Tana pour leur dire tout ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Quand j'ai fini je me retourne pour observer Teddy mais il est déjà réveillé.

\- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis depuis hier soir ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas avec des mots mais je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse pour seule réponse.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je malicieusement en rigolant.

Teddy m'attrape et commence à me chatouillé, nous partons dans un fou rire et je le surplis d'arrêter.

Lorsque nous descendons pour le petit déjeuné seulement Albus, Rose et James sont déjà debout et mamie prépare la table du petit déj.

\- Mamie qu'est-ce que tu as préparée pour ce soir ? je lui demande.

\- Deux dindes de Noël farcies et en dessert une bûche au chocolat après on ouvrira les cadeaux.

\- On va se régaler, déclare Teddy déjà en train de se mettre à table.

\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Teddy Bear était un estomac sur patte, dis-je.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il en se levant pour me pourchasser.

Je commence à courir et m'enfuis dans le jardin.

\- Vous n'allez pas commencer, s'écris mamie.

Je suis vraiment nul en endurance alors je me cache derrière un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Trouvé ! s'exclame Teddy en m'attrapant comme un bébé pour m'emmener vers le lac.

\- Non, Non Teddy pas le lac je t'en pris, il doit être gelé, le suppliais-je.

Il ne m'écoute pas et me jette dans l'eau, l'eau est tellement froide que j'ai l'impression de devenir un glaçon.

\- T'es malade Ted ! m'écriais-je.

Je le vois mort de rire pendant que je suis au milieu de l'eau frigorifié. Je tends la main pour qu'il m'aide à sortir de l'eau mais quand j'ai une bonne prise sur sa main je tire violemment et il tombe à l'eau aussi et on commence une petite bataille d'eau.

De retour à la maison nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os, mamie nous dispute et nous envoie à la douche. Je vais à celle de mon étage et Teddy va à celle de son étage, car oui le terrier à beaucoup d'étages et a du être agrandi pour pouvoir y accueillir toute la famille.

J'en profite pour me préparer pour ce soir et met une robe noire avec un leggings noir et je me fais deux tresse africaine.

Lorsque vient le soir toute la famille est prête et habillé pour le repas, tout le monde est sur son trente et un.

Le repas se passe comme les autres repas mais il y a plus d'ambiance et les plus petits sont calmes car mamie leur a dit que si il n'était pas sage le père Merlin ne passerait pas pour eux.

Teddy et moi discutâmes de plusieurs idées pour les maraudeurs et l'heure des cadeaux arrive.

Tout le monde passe de la salle à manger au salon pour aller prêt de l'arbre de Noël. Nous en profitons pour faire une photo de famille comme la coutume nous l'impose.

Les plus petits commencent à s'impatienter alors nous commençons à ouvrir nos cadeaux. Ils y a des montagnes et des montagnes de cadeaux tellement la famille est nombreuse mais je ne vous ferais pas un descriptif de chaque cadeau, il y en a vraiment beaucoup. A un moment Teddy m'offre son cadeau, il me donne un écrin en velours, je l'ouvre et je vois un petit collier, c'est une triangle à l'enverre avec une barre dans son milieu. Il me rappel le collier des reliques de la mort qu'oncle Harry m'a monté quand j'était plus petite.

\- Le triangle à l'enverre représente le V de Victoire et la barre du milieu et celle du haut représente le T de Teddy, m'explique Teddy.

\- Oh, merci Teddy, dis-je en l'embrassant …

… devant tout le monde.

Je m'écarte brusquement réalisant que tout le monde nous a vu.

\- Oups ! m'exclamais-je en rougissant.

Teddy est mort de rire et je ne comprend pas pourquoi, c'est embarrassant 25 personnes ont vus le baiser.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on se doutais bien qu'il y avait un truck entre vous deux, me dit maman plus tard dans ma chambre.

\- Ah oui, ça ne vous gène pas que Teddy et moi sortons ensemble ? lui demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr que non il fait presque partie de la famille.

\- Justement, je me disais que ça ne se ferait pas.

FIN

* * *

 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et n'hésité pas à allé voir mes autres Fanfictions.**


End file.
